Bad Luck?
by zoeysamaaa
Summary: Neji és Lee fogadtak, Naruto mennyi rament tud megenni egy falásra. És hát Neji vesztett... aminek meg ugye következményei vannak... Nos; Szegény srácnak körbe kell sétafikálnia Konohát LÁNYRUHÁBAN... Yaoi, 16!
1. Chapter 1

Szép, meleg tavaszi idő volt. Az égen egy felhő sem volt látható, a nap sárga fényével sütött le a földre, a madarak vidáman fütyörésztek az árnyékot adó fák lombkoronáján, míg páran az újonnan kikelt porontyokat segítették szárnyra kapni.

Neji Hyuuga pirospozsgás arccal, lehajtott fejjel sétált Konoha utcáin, miközben csekély élvezettel szidott mindent és mindenkit, aki szembe jött vele. Arca közel sem a hőségtől volt vörös, inkább a ruhától, amit Lee kedves mosollyal rákényszerített, majd ráparancsolt, hogy sétáljon szépen körbe a falu utcáin, mert figyelni fogja, és ha nem teszi meg, kemény büntit fog kapni.

'_Hogy enné meg a fene… megölöm!' _ – ígérte neki gondolatban, és biztos volt benne, hogy ezt kivételesen meg is tartja.

Egy szoros, virágmintás, krémszínű felső volt rajta (Lee külön kérésére zoknival kitömve) és egy világos pulóver, egy aranyos, rózsaszín kis térdig érő szoknya és persze az elmaradhatatlan topánka. Ez utóbbit, miután sikerült viszonylag észrevétlenül beosonni az első lányvécébe, ami a közelben volt, sikeresen lecserélte egy szandálra, mert különben biztos volt benne, hogy első adandó alkalommal megbotlik.

'_Ha ennek vége… Én esküszöm… esküszöm…' -_ kezdte újra gondolatmenetét, miközbenszokásosan gyilkos pillantást vetett egy járókelőre, aki alaposan megnézte, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem ismerte fel. Tenten kivételesen volt olyan kedves, és megcsinálta a haját, így az most két copfban lógott mögötte. A végeiből egy kicsi le is lett vágva, de két tincset hagyott előre lógni. Mivel arcpirosítóra nem nagyon volt szükség, Tenten csak a szemét festette ki halványan kékkel, ami állítása szerint nagyon jól megy az arcához. A fejpántját Leenek adta megőrzésre, ugyanis tudta, hogy bármennyire is ki tud szúrni másokkal, a szavát mindig betartja.

'_Kinyírom!' _

Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy fogadtak; Naruto hány rament tud megenni egyszerre? A tét: A vesztes teljesíti a másik egy teljesíthető kívánságát. Neji azt hitte, nincs vesztenivalója, elvégre már régóta riválisok a fiúval, nyilván azt fogja kérni, küzdjenek meg, ez esetben pedig biztos a győzelme. Hogy ő mit kért volna, ha nyer, azon nemigen gondolkodott el.

Na de térjünk vissza a ramenhez: Lee szerint ötvenet legalább, míg Neji naivan tizenötre szavazott (Ami azt illeti, ő már azt is soknak tartotta, nemhogy harmincöttel többet…).

Ichirakunál: Neji szegény eléggé kiakadt, mikor Naruto alig tíz másodperc alatt megevett húsz tál rament, hát még mikor fél perc alatt túlment a hatvanon… hatvannégynél adta fel. Pontosabban szólva elaludt a hatvanötödik felbontása után.

Az előadásnál jelenvolt még Sakura, aki eléggé undorodva nézte az „evést", Sasuke, aki szinte rájuk se hederített, Kakashi, aki Leevel egyetemben jót mosolygott a reakcióján, Tenten, aki elborzadva bámulta a szőke fiút és _A Fiatalság Ereje!_ személyesen.

Ő… nos… szónokolt?

Rock Lee élvezettel nézte a látszólag sorsába belenyugodott fiút, amint épp befordult egy sarkon ahol Tenten várta széles mosollyal, hogy beráncigálja a legközelebbi ruhaboltba, ahol kedvükre válogathatnak a legkivágottabb felsők és legrövidebb szoknyák közül – mintha az, ami rajta van, már nem lenne eléggé az…

Tenten ellenmondást nem tűrve odahúzta Nejit a csinos eladó férfihez, aki elmosolyodva nézett végig rajtuk – különös figyelmet fordítva a lánybőrbe bújt fiúra, aki ezt szerencsére nem vette észre – túlságosan el volt foglalva a gondolataival, amikben azt taglalta, miként tudna a legfájdalmasabb módon végezni Leevel úgy, hogy ne maradjon nyoma. Így továbbra is játszhatja az élőt és őt sem fogják gyanúsítani… Talán.

'_Felakasztatom… vagy felakasztom. Ráuszítom Gaarat… Igen, ez jó lesz. Vagy mégis magam végezzek vele? Ez aztán a kérdés…'_

- …vagy talán a másik tetszik jobban, kisasszony?

- Mi? – ocsúdott fel

- Ez, vagy a másik szoknya tetszik jobban? – ismételte Tenten az eladó szavait

- Öö…

Neji vetett egy pillantást az említett ruhadarabokra és megállapította: ennél rövidebb szoknyákat még életében nem látott. De ha élni akar, jobb lesz, ha nem ellenkezik.

- E-ez… - bökte ki nagynehezen, mire a lány elvigyorodott, kivette a férfi kezéből a kicsit rövidebb, kékszínűt, megragadta a fiú kezét és elkezdte a próbafülke felé húzni.

- Fel tudod venni? – kérdezte ott halkan

- N-naná! – vágta rá mérgesen, átvette a ruhát és kelletlenül belépett.

Egy kicsit szenvedett ugyan a szoknyával, de végül véleménye szerint sikerült normálisan – már amennyire az lehetséges – felvennie.

- Kész vagy már? – szólt be neki Tenten az ajtónak támaszkodva

- Ahaa… - morogta kedvtelenül, mire a lány szó nélkül kitárta az ajtót, hogy jól megnézhesse magának a srácot. Néhány perc szótlan álldogálás után a háttérben taps hangzott fel. Neji összerezzent és átnézett Tenten válla felett, aki szintén meglepetten fordult a hang irányába. Az eladó tapsolt mosolyogva.

- Elbűvölő! – jelentette ki

Lee arca egy fokkal sötétebb árnyalatot vett fel, ahogy nézte, mikor az eladó és Tenten kórusban kezdték dícsérni a piruló, megszeppent Nejit, aki felé erre több vásárló is fordult.

Neki is el kellett ismernie, a fiúnak kifejezetten jól állt a miniszoknya. Gyorsan elkapta róla a tekintetét, mert érezte, hogy az arcába szökik minden vére. Így jó rálátást nyert az utcára, ahol megpillantott egy oda egyáltalán nem illő pontot.

'_O-ó… Probléma.'_

Lee szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a lány már egy pillantásból is felismeri Nejit.

Hyuuga Hinata ajkán halvány mosollyal belépett az üzletbe, ahol megdöbbentő látvány fogadta – több okból is.

1. A lány, aki a próbafülkék előtt állt, megdöbbentően hasonlított az ő Neji bátyjára… Nem, nem csak hasonlított… Ő maga volt az.

2. Miért visel Neji… lányruhát? Elég abszurd feltételezés lenne, hogy az ott rajta egy rövidnadrág, tekintve, hogy ebben az üzletben nem árulnak férfi öltözéket. Női ruhabolt. Ezt a feltételezést tetézi, hogy még el is pirult, ami szintén szokatlan tőle.

3. Miért kínozza magát? Az arcáról, bár egész jól rejtegeti, még byakugan nélkül is látszik, hogy azt csinálja. Semmi kétség.

Hinata arca csak pár pillanatig árulkodott döbbenetről, utána sikerült ráerőltetnie egy teljesen ártatlannak látszó álcát, és bentebb lépett az üzletbe.

Neji hallotta, hogy az ajtócsengő megszólal, és érezte ugyan, hogy figyelik (bár ezt most többen is teszik együttesen kínozva őt, hála az előtte álló két jómadárnak), de semmi kedve nem volt megfordulni, hogy szembenézzen az illetővel, de nem sokáig bírta. Lassan, mintha lassított felvételt nézne, fordult az idegen felé. Egy pillanatra ledermedt húga láttán, majd így is piros arcát egyszerre lángtenger borította el.

'_Ez nem lehet igaz… Nem hiszem el!'_

A lány lassan közelebb lépett hozzá, majd még jobban, végül már ott állt közvetlen mellette. Halkan, mintha csak tátogna, szólalt meg;

- Beszélhetnénk?...

Neji pár pillanatig fel sem fogta a kérdést, majd hogy ez megtörtént, reszketegen bólintott. Hinata óvatosan megragadta a karját, és elkezdte a lányvécé felé húzni, csak gondolatban tiltakozó bátyját.

'_Mivel érdemeltem ezt ki…?'_

Tenten követte Neji tekintetét a bejárathoz, ahol nem várt személy fogadta. A fiú húga. Egyszerre elkezdte sajnálni a srácot. Az élet ezen a napon igencsak kiszúrt vele. Mintha mai tettei nem lettek volna így is eléggé kínosak, most még jön Hinata is, akinek az arcára van írva, hogy rájött, az előtte álló „lány" az eddig igen nagyra tartott bátyja, lányruhában. Égés.

Sajnálkozva nézett a fiú után, amint a lány behúzta a mosdóba.

Szerencsére a mellékhelyiségben rajtuk kívül egyelőre nem tartózkodott senki, így viszonylag nyugodtan tudnak beszélni. Már amennyire Neji nyugodt lehet e pillanatban.

- Öhm… - kezdte mondandóját kissé bizonytalanul Hinata – Te vagy Neji… ugye?

A fiú egy pillanatra kővé dermedt a kérdésre, majd hevesen megrázta a fejét.

- N-nem, összekeversz valakivel – hápogta megrendülten.

- Tényleg? – fordult felé a lány zavartan – De… Pont úgy nézel ki, mint ő.

- É-én nem… vagyis… én…

Hinata érdeklődve nézett rá.

- Igen? Mit szeretnél mondani?

Neji ismét megrázta a fejét.

- Se-semmit!

- Oh… - A beszélgetésben néhány másodpercnyi szünet állt be. – Nem lenne ellenedre ha… ha… - kezdte megint, kissé kipirulva, és el se hitte, hogy eszébe juthatott egyáltalán ilyesmi

- Mondd… - sóhajtott Neji előrelátóan

Hinata zavartan babrált a pulóvere ujjával.

- Nem… lenne baj, ha… megnézném…? – bökte ki végül nagynehezen, vöröses képpel

Neji arcát egyik kezébe temette, a másikat tehetetlenül lógatta maga mellett.

- Csináld – kérte kelletlenül, pirulva.

- De…

- Gyerünk, essünk túl rajta – sürgette.

Hinata még habozott egy kicsit, de látva Neji kérlelő arcát, végül aktiválta a byakugant. Kissé félve pillantott a kiegyenesedő fiú arcára gondolatban eltüntetve róla minden sminket – már amennyi rajta volt, az pedig, hála könyörgésének, nem olyan sok – és elképzelte copf nélkül, fejpánttal.

Tényleg ő volt az.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten kissé csodálkozott ugyan, mikor Neji és Hinata is kissé piros arccal, vagy húsz perces beszélgetés után végre kitántorogtak a mosdó ajtaján, de ezt inkább nem tette szóvá. Nem akarta csapattársa kedvét még inkább elrontani, így inkább hallgatott. Később még úgyis visszatérnek rá, vagy ha nem ő, akkor majd Lee szedi ki belőle, valószínűleg ő is mindent látott. Ha szerencséje (és egy kis esze) van, akkor átugrált egy másik fára, ahol talán beláthat a mosdóablakon keresztül, és akkor nem kell az életükből órákat vesztegetni arra, hogy kiszedjék Nejiből, mi is történt pontosan. Bár erre inkább nem is mert gondolni, így csak csendben követte a fiút ki az épületből.

Lee kissé sajnálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy társa hazafelé igyekszik, de megértette, elvégre valószínűleg pont most leplezték le. De Hinata szerencsére nem pletykás lány, így valószínűleg nem fogja mindenki megtudni, hogy Hyuuga Neji lányruhában sétálgatott végig a falun. Mert ha például Naruto jött volna rá a titokra (ami nem túl valószínű), akkor már egész Konoha erről énekelne. Bár ő valószínűleg elintézné egy megszólással, pl.:… Jó, erre nehéz példát találni. De Neji valószínűleg kiakadna, és saját magát leplezné le, szóval ez sem túl jó… Ha Sakura, akkor osztana neki néhány divattanácsot, vagy elismerné, hogy jobb nála… mert hát jobb nála. Sasuke pillantásra se méltatná, Kakashi… h-hát… na jó, ugorjunk… Mr. Fiatalság – miután halálra dicsérte – az ütéséből rájön, hogy kivel is van dolga, elszólja magát… Ha meg mindenki egyszerre… Elképzelhetetlen katasztrófa.

Neji szó nélkül baktatott hazafelé, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni senkiről és semmiről, ami a közelben van, ami nem volt túl egyszerű, tekintve, hogy sokan megbámulták – legfőképp férfiak – szoknyája minimális mérete miatt. Az ilyeneket maximum egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta, amire persze nyomban visszatértek eddigi teendőikhez.

Hirtelen elment a kedve mindentől. Csak haza akart érni végre, aludni kb. egy évet és elfelejteni ezt a napot. Semmi mást. Ám úgy tűnt, a várt utca és ház még igencsak messze van, mivel elbaktatott legalább a falu másik végére.

'_Na, remek…'_ – gondolta keserűen, és egyre inkább vágyott arra, hogy végre felébredjen ebből a rémálomból. Ha legközelebb fogadnak Leevel, 100% hogy vagy nyolcvanat mond. Vagy el se kezdi. Valószínűleg Naruto eléggé megtornásztatja a gyomrát ilyen nagy evésekkel. A hasa legközelebb még edzettebb lesz. Legközelebb…

'_Persze, persze…'_

Mikor hazaértek (együtt laktak; Ő, Lee és Tenten [kb. három óra sétafika után]) a hatalmas (na jó, annyira azért nem) házba, Lee már az előszobából kikanyargó rövidke folyosón várta őket.

- Öö… Neji… - kezdte óvatosan

- Nem, nem megyek vissza – vágta rá elhaladva mellette. Rá se nézett.

- N-nem is azt akartam…

- Akkor majd később mondod – zárta le a témát, és gyorsan bezárta az ajtót maga után.

Tenten és Lee szomorúan néztek utána.

Pár óra múlva Lee óvatosan, minél halkabban kopogott Neji ajtaján, remélve, hogy a szoba tulajdonosa nem hallja meg, vagy alszik. Tenten kérte meg, hogy beszéljen végre vele, mert ez nem mehet így tovább. Ráadásul az eddig hibátlan csapatmunkájukat is lerombolják majd, ha nem beszélik meg a dolgokat, mégsem akaródzott neki a bizonyára feldúlt fiúval beszélni. Ahhoz ő még túl gyenge. A byakugannal simán leveri, főleg, hogy nem akar vele harcolni.

- Szabad… - hallott egy fáradt hangot a szobából kiszűrődni. Neji már várt rá. Ettől tartott…

Óvatosan belépett a szobába, és várta a legrosszabbat, amit kaphatott…

Tenten nem érzett megbánást, mikor az oroszlán barlangjába küldte Leet. Már úgyis kijár neki egy kis fegyelmezés, amit pedig Gaitól nem igazán kapott meg. Vagyis igen, de utána vagy tíz perc szónoklat következett a fiatalság erejéről, és hogy jó nekik, hogy még ilyen sok mindent megtehetnek… Nem is bírta végighallgatni.

Neji tudatában volt annak, hogy Lee később még zaklatni fogja, de nem akart róla tudomást venni. Az élet így is nehéz, szeretett volna egy kis nyugalmat, ám az a pár óra, amit pihenéssel, és minél kisebb bajainak taglalásával töltött, hamar eltelt. Túl hamar. Mintha csak néhány perc lett volna. Csak egy pillanat. És máris kopogtattak az ajtón. Fáradtan kiszólt, hogy bejöhet, és meg sem lepődött, mikor a bűntudatos képű Lee lépett be.

Ha Lee azt hitte, Neji ideges, mérges, nyűgös, és csatára kész lesz, ezen kívül rögtön üvöltözni kezd majd vele, amit beteszi a lábát abba teljesen privát helyiségbe, ahová eddig még Gai és Tenten sem léphetett be, és ami eddig a legnagyobb rejtély volt a ház valamennyi lakójának, nagyon tévedett.

A fiú teljesen nyugodt volt. Az ágyán feküdt hason, egy bő, világoskék pólóban (ami Lee meglátása szerint nagyon illett a szeméhez; még tőle kapta egyszer karácsonyra, meg is jegyezte neki, mikor felpróbálta, mire Neji - ki tudja milyen meglátásból – egészen elvörösödött, és gyors léptekkel a szobájában termett. Az ajtót kulcsra zárta.) és egy térdig érő, laza, fekete nadrágban. A fajpántot, mivel még nem kapta vissza, el kellett hanyagolnia, a haját viszont ány szürkéskék íriszeit a belépőn nyugtatta. Akit ez meglehetősen zavart.

Pár perc néma, fültépő csönd után végül megszólalt;

- Nos? Miért jöttél? Remélem, a te nevedben, nem azért, hogy egész nap egymást bámuljuk.

Lee a hideg, nyugodt „köszönésre" feltűnően gyorsan visszatért a valóságba. Akadozva magyarázni kezdett;

- Ööö… Az úgy volt hogy… Én… Vagyis Naruto… Én… Izéé… Szóval… Ööö…

A bocsánatkérés jól látható kudarcba fulladt. Lee mérgesen, kissé elpirulva lehajtotta a fejét. Neji egy ideig értetlenül figyelte, majd, mikor rájött, hogy Lee nem szándékozik folytatni monológját, összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Egy szót sem értek.

A fekete hajú srác felkapta a fejét a hangra, és meglepődve nézett Neji szemébe. Még sosem hallotta így beszélni. Ilyen hangon.

- Ööö… - nyögte

Neji bólintott.

- Mostmár világos. – A fiú arca megint furcsán nyugodtnak tűnt. – És ezt most megismételnéd az én nyelvemen is?

- Ööö…

Neji a szóismétlésre felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Áhá. Szóval ez azzal volt. De akkor miért nem értem…? – A kérdést inkább magának tehette fel, tekintete most álmodozónak tűnt. Na, ilyen se volt még…

Lee egy pillanatra nem tudta, nevessen e vagy sírjon a kialakult helyzeten. Neji mindig tartogat meglepetéseket. Ma ez már a sokadik. Először azt hitte, nem lesz hajlandó felvenni a ruhát amit talált, viszont a fiú szó nélkül tűrte, hogy vagy százat próbáltasson fel vele, amíg meg nem találják a legjobbat. Aztán azt is hagyta, hogy teljesen átalakítsák a külsejét. Az utcán is furcsán nyugodtnak tűnt. Most meg… viccelődik. Bár Lee ebben már nem volt teljesen biztos. Mégis elég valószínűnek tűnt, a hangviteléből. Mintha a feszültséget próbálná oldani.

Lee itt megakadt a gondolatmenetében. Ez nem Neji. Képtelenség. Ő nem lehet ilyen… kedves. Mindig mogorva, utálatos, a legnagyobb ellenségek ők ketten, mégis… _'Na ne már… Nem vagyok hülyegyerek! Tudom már, mi folyik itt. Ő… Egy űrlény, aki elvette Neji testét! Igen, ez a logikus magyarázat…Gai- sensei büszke lesz rám!'_

- Ki vagy te, és mit tettél Nejivel!?

Szinte még végig sem mondta a kérdést, a fiú máris ott állt előtte, olyan közel, hogy az orruk is szinte összeért. A szeme mélyen Leeébe fúródott, nem engedte szabadulni a fiatal ninját. Majd elképesztő sebességgel hadarni kezdett, mintha csak egy szót mondott volna ki. Lee szinte követni sem tudta.

- Leütüttem, felvettem az alakját, készültem visszamenni a Marsra, de te bekavartál, most itt állok előtted, és igencsak szeretnélek felnyársalni. Amúgy ott van a szekrényben – az utolsó mondatot már valamivel lassabban és érthetőbben mondta, majd fejével az említett tárgyra bökött jobb oldali falra, de végig tartotta a szemkontaktust. Lee szinte követni sem tudta.

Pár perc némán álldogálás után végül csak eljutottak hozzá az „űrlény" szavai. Nyökögött valami érthetetlent, majd hátrálni próbált, de a hirtelen mozdulatra igencsak erősen sikerült bevernie a fejét a falba, így inkább többet nem próbálkozott. Rémülten nézett Nejire. _'Na, én megmondtam előre…'_

A barnahajú hirtelen megszólalt:

- Nem akarod megnézni?

Lee egy pillanatra még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Ez az akárki szórakozik vele… De most nem is ez a fontos.

Kissé remegve bólintott, mire - a jelek szerint - marslakó barátunk eltávolodott tőle. Lassan elkezdett a szekrény felé oldalazni, de a szemét továbbra is „Nejin" tartotta, aki érdektelenül figyelte őt, és látszólag nem nagyon akart hirtelen mozdulatokat tenni. Még szerencse.

Nyugtalanul odaállt a fent említett tárgy elé, majd kb. 1 perc múlva bizonytalanul hátrapillantotta válla felett, valami jelfélére várva. Leginkább arra, hogy Neji hirtelen elnevesse magát, és azt kezdje kántálni: „Bevetted, bevetted!"

Na, arra aztán várhatott. Kelletlenül előrefordult, és jobb híján reszketve kinyitotta a szekrényajtót. A látványtól arcára döbbenet ült, és hátraesett.

Neji a földről inkább a szekrény belsejébe pillantott, ugyanis Leetől már a hideg rázta – nem csak abban az értelemben, amire gondoltok.

Ám ez nem bizonyult épp jó ötletnek.

Lee fülét hirtelen vad káromkodás ütötte meg. Döbbenten hátrafordult, mire Neji ismét őt tisztelte meg figyelmével. Váratlanul felpattant, és a fiúra kezdett mutogatni.

- Teeeeee… Mit tettél a barátommal!?

A fiú összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Ha a szekrény tartalma miatt aggódsz, megnyugtatlak: az csak egy sima baba, amin múlt héten gyakoroltam. Eléggé szétroncsolódott, ezért megpróbáltam rendbe hozni, de mint látod, nem végeztem túl jó munkát. Ki akartam dobni, de elfelejtettem. Ahogy azt is, hogy itt van.

Lee szeme kis ponttá szűkült. Döbbenete ennél nagyobb nem is lehetne.

- Neji? - cincogta

A fiú érdeklődve felé pillantott.

- Igen?

Lee úgy tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Nem tudott megszólalni. Neji meglepetten nézett rá.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy komolyan vetted, amit mondtam! – kérte, ám a fiú még mindig csak hápogott. – Hát ez nemigaz… Ennyire hülye még te sem lehetsz!


End file.
